VENGENCE
by psyco bitch from hell
Summary: I'd reallylike to get this completed, but really don't have the motivation to do so. On that note, if anyone wants to take it on, let me know, and its yours, to do as you please with.
1. Chapter 1

aurthor notes: ok right there is someseriously bad language in thisstory. it is only my first fanfic so no flames please. i do not own teknoman blade or its characters if i did i would have money. all other characters belong to me aswell as the story line.

TEKNOMAN

(VENGENCE)

CHAPTER 1: DARKNESS STILL LINGERS

A blood curdling scream as the blade was removed from his chest, taking with it his very soul. This man would have no eternal joy, would never be reunited with those who had long since gone from his life. Now his life force fed hers, as he fell to the ground a devilish smirk appeared on her face. Flashing before her eyes images of war, of pain, of death, before "hey! What the fuck's up with you?". She opened her eyes and was met by a pair of burning crimson torches in the darkness. She flinched and with drew as he came closer.

"What's wrong?" he said with a highly concerned tone as she withdrew further from him.

For a few moments they just stood there silently, she lowered her head and shrugged her shoulders refusing to look at those shining red eyes. A cold armoured hand stretched out and ran its inhuman fingers gently down her face. She withdrew no further, finding reassurance in his soft metallic touch.

"Saber," she whispered as he cupped her chin in his hand and with the other began to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

"Sorry I…"

"I should have known better than to just walk in here like that, especially at this time" he said his voice filled with sadness.

He released her chin from his hand whilst continuing to play with her smooth long black hair, she fell into deep thought. She for reasons unknown to herself had come to trust him immensely, but still sometimes felt uneasy in his presents. Saber who by now would have normally detransformed continued to remain in his tekno armour, he had learnt pretty quickly that unlike everyone else she was more intimidated by his human form than his armoured self. He stepped back from her, folding his arms and staring blankly to his left. She herd a deep sigh and looked up to see him standing there motionless.

"What's up?" she questioned curiously.

"Nothin, just tired that's all." He continued to stare blankly at the wall to his left.

"Come on" she smiled "not even those free dozy friends of yours would believe that. So don't try it wiv me." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"That traitorous wanker!" he snarled, "I'll kill that little fucker if it's the last thing I do." She looked at him cocking her head to one side, a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"your time of the month or something?" she questioned her smirk bursting into a wide grin.

"Where's my brother!" Blade snapped glaring savagely at axe, "how the fuck am I supposed to know, he's always sneekin off places when no one's lookin." At that point Blade lost it completely launching himself at Axe who moved quickly out of the way allowing Blade to punch the wall apposed to himself.

"I swear/"

"You week, disgustin, vile little insect." Saber hissed as he landed behind Blade.

"I ort to wipe the both of you off the face of the earth right now." He said the anger in his voice turning to pure burning hatred.

"Woh! Jesus Christ, some one needs a tampon." Blade and axe said simultaneously.

Saber growled "mental note, kill the author for this crappy piss takin fuckin dialog."

He burned his thrusters and flew towards Blade with his lance ready to strike him in the chest region. "Oh fuck! Better hurry up and transform before I get impaled like some medieval which." "Teksetter"

A blue light court Saber's eye stopping him in his tracks. "Tazer" he whispered. The blue light faded to reveal a blue and black armoured teknoman.

"Who are you?" Blade said as he stared transfixed on this new possible adversary.

"I am teknoman Tazer…", "and that was alliteration" Axe commented "wow! They were actually schools at the end of the last ice-age." Tazer retorted.

Saber, Blade and Axe continued to stare at the less than pretty teknoman.

"It's female!" Blade remarked in surprise. "I'm not that old" Axe sulked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Saber barked narrowing his eyes at her. Without any warning Tazer fired her thrusters and charged at blade, only to be stopped by Saber.

Telepathically "What the hell! why'd you stop me?"

"Go back to the ship and wait for me their." He commanded. She just looked at him a defiant expression on her face.

"I'd better be off now, it's happy hour in my local." Axe muttered to himself before firing his thrusters and heading to the nearest pub.

"You're alive! But how can this be? I, I, I, kkilled you." "Apparently not." Interrupted Tazer. Saber spun his head round as if he'd forgot that she was still there. "I thought I told you to leave." He gave her a stern look, she ignored it. "Please, I'm not in the mood for you to test my patients." She sensed his growing frustration and for the first time ever decided to obey his request. Her thrusters flared and she flew off.

Tazer flew over the city of Paris, she had decided whilst leaving Earth's atmosphere, that there was no way she was leaving this planet without levelling at least one major city. She landed atop the Ifle tower, much to the shock and horror of some of the tourists.

"Cool!" he broke free of her grip.

"Richard!" she screamed as he ran towards her.

"Look! Tekman!" Tazer turned her head to observe the small boy running towards her.

"You a spaceknight?" He beamed up at her as he grabbed her long armoured tail and…

"What? No! what the! Gerroff ya little sod." began to smack it off the floor.

"Radam" she hissed. A long blade extended from the end of her tail.

"Richard! Richard!" she broke through the panicking crowd which had blocked the stairwells. But it was to late.

"Momma!" he shouted as Tazer swung her tail blade at him.

"No! Richard! No!" she fell to her knees, her face paled in shock; tears drown her cheeks, as she watched the blade slice cleanly through her child. Splitting him in half. His upper torso was sent a couple of feet into the air, showering Tazer, and the people on the street below with crimson anguish. Before plummeting to the ground along with his lower body. The first peace of falling human degree hit a couple of pensioners to slow to move out of it's way. The force killed one and the shock coupled with the blood and entrails had the same effect on the other.

Tazer chuckled softly, before heading down to the panicking crowds below.

"Hmm, just how I like em, a bit runny." She drew her jet black lance and along with her bloodied tail blade began to slice and hack at any human in range. How it would have been easier for her to volt tekka the lot. But she enjoyed the death and destruction she caused, she revelled in it. She grabbed one man by his throat and used her other clawed metal hand to tare through his skin, crack and break his ribs, to finally rip out his still beating heart. She dropped his lifeless body and turned to the woman who she presumed was his wife. She was cowering in a shop doorway, cradling a toddler. Tazer stretched out and ripped the screaming infant from her arms. The woman was to scared even to scream. Tazer, still holding the man's heart in her right hand began to squeeze the last of the blood it contained into the child's screaming mouth. As the blood found it's way into the Childs trackia it began to gasp for breath, breath which would never come. She discarded the dead child as if it were a piece of trash. Tazer then generated her lance and proceeded to decapitate the woman. As she turned a red light court her eye.

"Saber! Oh shit!" she immediately fired her thrusters and flew off, in the direction of the sky.

Later that day:

He sighed as he saw her cheeky cheshercat grin from under her visor "don't give me that look" he growled. She court the savage glare from behind his helmet, she merely cocked her head and flashed her eyes at him.

"Why do you take such delight in…"

"Being deliberately disobedient" a voice rawed across the room. "Master!" Saber and Tazer turned to face the direction in which the voice was travelling from. A tall bulky teknoman who's armour was all black except for midnight blue forearms made it's way towards them.

"Leave us! Tazer" he commanded, she bowed respectfully and exited hastily.

At the spaceknights Alaskan command centre a storm was brewing, not just any storm the type that appears unexpectedly and with hells fury.

He awoke with a start as Ringo burst into his room throwing him off the bed and onto the floor. "get the hell up jackass!" he groaned as he got to his feet. "what timeshhh it?" he yawned "time you got your drunk ass up and actually did something resembling work" "6 A.M"

"Fuck yoush! Iamsh goins sleepshhhh" he slurred as he collapsed on the bed. Ringo sighed and stormed out of the room, not before thumping him full force in the arm. The response was an uncomprehending groan.

So where's the drunken bastard Blade asked as ringo entered the rec room. "Sleepin beauty's where I left him." "A thought Conrad said you had to bring him back from the bar this time." Tina frowned "I did, he's in his room still half cut."

Just then the door to the rec room opened and a still quite pissed Axe staggered towards them. "So whatshhh weweashhhh doin todayshh then?" "you're goin back to bed till you sleep that off." Conrad's voice court everyone's attention, Axe span round to look at Conrad but lost his balance and hit the floor with a loud crash. Conrad just sighed.

But my lord…"

"Shut up! You disgust me Saber" he hissed

The radam leader grabbed his second in command by the throat and used his superior strength to hurl him across the chamber into the parallel wall. Saber got to his feet and immediately knelt before his master.

"My lord please I do not…"

"enough! I have scene how you behave towards her, how dare you take me for an idiot! You insolent little bastard!." Blood splattered across the room as she withdrew the Blade from her master's neck. He gasped in pain and fury his eyes widened as he court the look of pure untainted hatred burning in her usually sparky blue and amber eyes. "Venom!" Saber yelled a teknoman clad in mostly black armour but with dark orange upper arms and deep purple chest plates entered the chamber .

"Dispose of it" Saber barked motioning to the now lifeless body on the floor. Venom bowed his head before picking up his ex master's body and leaving.

"As you wish my lord" was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Ok lets get all the legal crap out of the way. I don't own Teknoman tekkaman blade, like I said before if I did I'd have money. Thanks for the review, it was most appreciated. This chapter will see the introduction of some new character's.

This chapter is a build up to the events of the next chapter, so not much blood and gore unfortunately. We will begin to see the complexities in certain character relations emurge. Yeah and more reviews lots and lots.

Chapter 2: IMPENdING DISTRUCTION

"Raven, Claymore, come hear." Two teknoman one in full black armour except for a few silvery grey flecks and another who's armour was consisted of black with red chest plates and silver forearms and thighs the rest of his armour was black, made their way across the dully lit chamber and stood before Venom.

"Yes" they both said looking directly at venom that stood before them, from his body language you could tell that he wasn't amused.

"He is dead! Tazer killed him!."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? So why are you so angry?" Raven adjusted his stance as he spoke.

"I am not angry about that, you of all people should know how happy it makes me to have watched that pitiful excuse for a leader die."

The anger in his voice startled Raven back to reality after being distracted by something shiny.

"Then why…" Claymore was cut off as Tazer entered the chamber.

"Saber wants to speak wiv the free ov ya…"

"That's Lord Saber" Venom interrupted.

"Yeah whatever" Tazer said with total disregard. "Just because he has feelings for you doesn't mean that he'll allow such plane disrespect especially now with his new position of power." Venom left the chamber followed by Raven and Claymore, Tazer remained. She leant against the cold metal wall. "That man's to stubborn to ever change, well I hope he is."

The chamber was completely pitch black the only light in the room came from the Radam eye which at this moment was viewing the spaceknights command centre.

"My lord, you wish to speak with us?" Venom entered the chamber with his two friends close behind him. All three immediately knelt before their master in total and absolute respect.

"Venom, how goes the training of our new warriors?" "Fine my Lord, the first and second squadrons should be ready for action in a couple of weeks."

"Excellent" he smiled "where's Tazer?"

"I'm not quite sure my lord, I mean she was still in my chamber when I left, don't know wether she's still there or not. Do you want me to go and find her my lord?"

"No, it's not important you are dismissed." The trio rose to their feet bowed respectfully and left their master to his thoughts.

Back at the command centre not much was happening, but then again since the last invasion had ended and the uprisings delt with there was not much for the spaceknights to do.

"Well it looks like Saber's still alive." Ringo said from the neighbouring bathroom stall. "Yeah" said Mac who could feel his consciousness slipping due to the toxic gasses which were released because of his intestinal movements.

Ringo washed his hands and left the bathroom like a bat flying from hell. "Man please tell me that wasn't my smell."

Back in the rec room the mood had changed as the awkward topic of Saber's still living and the new teknoman finally arose.

"I can't believe he's still alive! He should have died, he's back with the radam, but why?" all these questions filled Blade's head like puss in a zit, ready to pop at the slightest squeeze.

"I thought that Axe said that even if he had survived that the parasite wouldn't be present." "Star" Blade said sadly "Axe new Saber was alive this whole time and was the reason I was going to kill him earlier. Until that little bastard and his new bitch appeared." "Can we even trust Axe?" Tina muttered. "Well commander Carter seems to think we can. So weall just have to put up with him for now." Blade sighed. "I can't believe what that teknoman did in Paris. We thought Saber was one evil arse hole but that Tazer is the devil incarnate." Commented Mac as he re-entered the rec room.

"I couldn't even stop her! Dam this fuckin time limit." Blade then proceeded to punch a hole through the nearest table causing everyone in close quarters to do the proverbial shitting of one's self.

A couple of months had now passed with no sign of Radam to be found on earth.

However, hidden beneath the orange haze of titan's atmosphere the radam mother ship had come to rest on the surface of the ice age Earth like moon.

Tazer hovered over the radam eye smiling. She was watching some snow covered forest where a small pack of wolves were playing happily in the fresh snowfall. "Watching the Earth's wildlife again are we?" Tazer spun round to se Saber walking towards her. He stopped by her side placing his arm around her shoulder, whilst observing the snowy scene in front of him.

"What is it with you and animals?" Saber smiled warmly at her. Tazer didn't respond she just continued watching the contented canids play.

"How's Isis doin?" Saber's smile disintegrated at that question. "She's fine, gave birth to triplets, all boys and all healthy." A proud smile appeared on his face, but there was an element of sadness in his voice.

"So what's wrong then?" she said looking straight into his eyes. "Nothin it's just…" he trailed off. She didn't push it further, as she already new the reason for his sadness. She new that he loved her, and that knowing that he would never be a father to children of the woman he loved hurt him deeply. However, she new that having to fuck with some one he didn't even care for, never mind love, had nearly sent him over the edge.

"My lord! My lord!" Claymore burst into the chamber panting and gasping for breath. Saber and Tazer span round and stared in shock at the distressed look on his sweat covered face.

"Claymore, what the hells goin on." Tazer questioned. "It's Isis" he gasped "she's…"

"Dead my Lord." Venom finished allowing Claymore to catch his breath.

"What!" Saber and Tazer were stunned. "What about the…"

"Triplets are fine my lord venom interrupted. Saber narrowed his eyes at him, "interrupt me again venom…" he rawed as he left the room.

For what felt like an eternity passed as Saber stood in the dimly lit room looking at the body of Isis and at the three sleeping bundles who were blissfully unaware of what had happened to their mother and the implications it would have on their lives.

"Saber" a voice sounded from the doorway of the room. Saber did not respond. Tazer decided that it was probably better if he was left to himself for a while. She turned to walk away when he called to her.

"Tazer wait, come here " his voice was no more than a whisper. She came to face him in the room, staring directly into his emotion filled crimson eyes.

"How's Venom?" "stoic as ever, but I can sense that once he's got some time alone his facade will crack."

In his quarter's venom sat staring at the blank metal wall in front of him. Tears swarmed his eyes like attacking killer bees. Finally, he lost the battle with himself and silent tears screamed pain and anguish as they shimmered down his cheeks.

"Isis" he sobbed. "I will take care of them, I will, I promise."

The pods burst releasing two armoured figures that began surveying the room in which they were standing.

"Charmin! They keep us cocooned in those fings for bloody ages and when we're let out, there's not a single good lookin woman in sight."

The teknoman which was speaking was about 5 foot 9. Her armour was black with baby pink spikes on it's visor, it also had pink on it's chest plates, forearms, shoulders finger tips and shins. The other female teknoman's armour was bright orange with light red forearms and golden yellow flecks. She was taller about 6 foot 3.

"Welcome my new warriors." Saber appeared in the doorway of the chamber. The two teknoman turned sharply in his direction.

"We are yours to command." They flashed red eyes at him.

"I am teknoman Haze." The black and pink armoured female spoke.

"and I am teknoman Backdraft." The other announced.

"Come, follow me."

The two teknoman obediently followed Saber out down a couple of dark narrow corridors and into the main chamber where the radam eye was situated. Waiting for him in the room was all of the other teknoman, there eyes immediately fell onto the two newcomers.

"Allow me to introduce you all to our final two warriors."

"You mean, now we can commence with the invasion?" Venom questioned eagerly.

"They have not yet completed their training, and until they do, you will just have to be patient." Saber said sternly.

"Venom, Tazer, Raven, Claymore, Crossfire, Bullet, Magnum this is Haze and Backdraft." "They will take command of the last two squadrons providing of course that their training is sufficient enough for the job."

Haze scanned the room. "Dam! There's only one other female! And by the way our Lord is lookin at her she certainly isn't lesbian, this really sucks."'

"Haze, Backdraft, we begin your training now." Commanded Venom.

"Backdraft! Is that my name? where am I? who am I?"'

6 months later

Saber finished his days training and was thourly exhausted. He lay in his quarters relaxing his muscles and catching his breath. "Tazer." He mentally summoned her.

Moments later

"Yeah, ya wanted to speak wiv uz." She said as she entered his quarters.

"Is there any news about Backdraft."

"Yeah tests show that her memory losses were a factor before she entered the tek system."

"Is that all you wanted me for?"

"No, the invasion begins tomorrow, I know that it's earlier than I lead you all to believe, but everything's in place so it might as well commence."

"Do ya want me to tell…"

"Venom, Raven and Claymore have been informed of their missions."

"So what's mine?"

"You" Saber smiled "will take squadron Delta and a large number of spider crabs, and destroy any and all power plants. But I want you to focus mainly on the nuclear ones to begin with."

"Nice one."

"The other three are resting, I suggest you do the same. You will leave for Earth at precisely 03.00 hours."

"Yeah, ok" She headed for her own quarters, however she doubted she'd rest as excitement was building for the events of the next day.

In his quarters Saber stared down the corridor as Tazer's figure disappeared into the darkness of the radam ship.

"Becarefull." Saber muttered in a tone that was barely ordable.

"Blade! Axe! Get in here now!" Conrad ordered.

"What," "sensors are detecting radam in the Jupiter region, heading this way. Stand by it seems we're being invaded again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes

Don't own teknoman tekkaman blade. The start of more action and death and more character building, or something like that. Fuckin hell! I only wanted to do a short story and it's turning into a fuckin marathon, I seriously need to learn to shut the fuck up. I had writers block when I was tryin to do this chapter so it is a bit crap. The story will pick up just be pacient. Please review bad or good I wanna here it.

Chapter 3: DYING DREAMS, Destruction OF MEMORIES

A loud shriek pierced the night. A young security guard was the first to see them, just a couple at first in the distance, but then came more. They latched onto any source of power and began to drain it. An armoured figure hovered silently above watching, and waiting, waiting for the right moment to strike, for the best time to cause maximum death and destruction.

"Lord Venom."

"No not yet, we need more of them to appear."

From the many exits of the plant raced hordes of terrified personnel. They ran everywhere in an absolute blind panic. Venom smiled behind his visor "pathetic insects."'

"The time is now, do what you have to, then return to the ship."

At that 30 to 40 fluresant green and black armoured warriors descended onto the kayos, within minutes the war cries of warriors and the shrieks of terrified and dying humans was replaced by absolute silence. The solitary figure of Venom hovering a few feet above the desolate and partially destroyed building was the only living thing for miles.

"You will now serve your true perpus." Venom chuckled to himself. He took one last look at the blood stained ground and at the few bodies that remained.

"Volteka." He destroyed what was left of the plant before leaving and heading back to the ship as his Lord had commanded.

The swarms of Saturday shoppers buzzed about the mall blissfully unaware of their fate. The black haired youth casually wondered through the crowds, receiving curious and blank stares from passers-by. As she continued to push her way through the crowds some of the faces became very familiar, old friends and acquaintances that she hadn't seen since she had disappeared 2 years ago. She ignored their shocked and acknowledging glances as she broke away from the mob. A bright blue light emanated from her body and then faded to reveal the black and blue armour of Tazer. Firing her thrusters she smashed a hole in the roof of the mall, from above the complex she charged her cells before releasing a stream of dark blue energy that engulfed the building and reduced it to a pile of burning rubble and ash. Satisfied that all inside were dead she flared her thrusters and tuck off in a commit of blue and black energy.

She flew less than a couple of minutes before she landed on what appeared to be a rundown block of flats. As she scanned the area with her enhanced vision she found herself being drawn away from the crumbling tower block towards a small cemetery. She landed on a narrow footpath and immediately detransformed, as she worked her way along the rows of headstones the various names began to reveal memories long since berried in her mind. Tazer stopped in front of one of the graves observing the bunch of bright freshly laid flowers, her eyes then fell on what was written on the headstone itself. "Richard Bellenda August 18 2025 to November 13 2031" Tazer spoke out loud with a slightly sorrowful tone. She shook her head, why was she bothered about that kid, it was not as if she new him or anything or did she?

"I know you dress like the dead, but I didn't think you liked to hang with them to." Claymore's chuckling voice tore her from the memories she was trying to escape.

"Paying a visit to your victims." Claymore landed beside her.

"E was just a kid, and I…"

"Slaughtered him like the worthless human insect that he is." Claymore finished.

"But weren't we human once?" Tazer saw Claymore's shocked expression under his visor.

"Your not betraying us are you?" His tone and expression was one of confusion and concern.

"No! I'm not betraying anyone, I wa just statin a fact."

"Just remember Lord Saber saved you."

"Did e?" Claymore narrowed his burning crimson eyes in pure rage. "I mean, e removed the mind parasite which was controlling me and gave me back my self control but in doin so, e aloud the ghosts of my past to forever haunt me. So in a way my salvation is becommin my destruction." Claymore was stunned, there was nothing he could say to that so he remained silent.

"I'll see ya back on the ship." Tazer fired her thrusters and was gone. Claymore glanced at the gravestone that had evoked such guilt from a person who had a heart of ice. The cemetery fell silent once again as Claymore disappeared into the distance.

That night:

"I can't believe it! Why weren't we alerted?" Conrad sat in his office after watching the news reports.

"Apparently no one saw it coming." Blade stepped into the commander's office followed by Axe.

"Who are these new teknoman and where on god's earth did they come from?" Conrad stared straight at Axe.

"Well if you're expectin me to know, then you'll be disappointed. The black and blue armoured one is Tazer, she appeared with Saber the last time he payed us a visit. I don't know who the other three are though." Axe took a swig of vodka from the bottle which he had brought with him.

"Hundred's of people have already died dew to radiation sickness, and we weren't even able to help."

Axe staggered down the corridor towards his quarters, however, he didn't get very far.

"Hey drunk ass! Where you goin?" Ringo's voice called cheerfully down the corridor.

"I'm not drunk yet. Ya wanna come for a drink with me?" Axe slurred slightly.

"Too dam right I do, come on ya little piss head lets go."

"Claymore, what is it?" Saber stood on the observation deck of his ship.

"My Lord, I was wondering if I could confide in you wiv something."

Saber turned from the Radam eye to face the tall muscular human form of Claymore.

"So you are bisexual after all? I', sorry I don't swing that way." Saber gave a low chuckle. Claymore's face turned almost as red with embarrassment as his shocked crimson eyes.

"How, how, did you know?" Saber just smiled.

"That wasn't' what ya came to talk to me about was it?" Saber's smile was replaced with his usual serious expression.

"Know my Lord. I came to talk to you about Tazer." Claymore admitted in an almost guilty tone.

"Oh, and why is this?" From Saber's tone and expression it was impossible to tell if he was curious or angry.

"I'm worried about her my Lord. Today I found her in a semitary, she seemed different almost regretful." Claymore looked at Saber who had been silent for the last couple of minutes. He wondered what his Lord could be contemplating, but new better than to ask.

"My Lord, she said…"

"That's enough Claymore, I'll have a word with her. Don't worry about it, she will not betray us." It had appeared to Claymore that Saber had said this more for his own reassurance than for himself."

Tazer sat in her quarters thinking, she new that Claymore had spoken to Saber and it seemed obvious to her what they had spoken about. However this was not what troubled her, what caused her such discomfort was the conflicting emotions battling inside of her. On the one hand, Saber, had been there for her when no one else had. He had defied his Lord on many an occasion because of her with little thought as to what would happen to him because of that defiance. Saber, was one of the few people that she could trust, and the Radam had became more like a family than she ever could of imagined. However, in these past recent months, it had all began to change. Saber who had been a formidable but understanding leader who cared for the warriors under his command, had now started to become a cold calculating warlord who's only real concern was revenge against his traitorous brothers. The warm friendly atmosphere of the radam mother ship in the past couple of months had been replaced by a more serious militaristic aer. Tazer immediately stopped that line of thought as she felt an almost overwhelming presents in her mind.

"Tazer! Report to my quarters at once." His voice roared in her mind. Normally she would have ignored his orders when he was in one of those moods, but something told her that in this instance it was probably better to comply.


End file.
